Esto no es un cuento de hadas
by Pw.blue
Summary: Bella es una chica rebelde, su madre ya harta de ella la manda a Londres con su padre... pero ¿que pasara? cuando conosca a Edward un chico igual o mas revoltoso que ella... mal summary BxE.ExR,JxA
1. Chapter 1

-Bella…enserio estas segura de esto? –dijo Andy por quinta vez

-Ya te lo dije una vez, claro que estoy segura. –conteste mientras salía de mi habitación, y Andy salía detrás de mí. Salimos de mi casa y tomamos el auto de mi madre, íbamos a un bar que estaba alas afueras de la ciudad, realmente no tengo la edad para entrar a un bar, y mucho menos para conducir, todo era acto de mi gran rebeldía.

-Crees que nos dejen entrar? -pregunto Andy nerviosa

-Claro que si, tenemos las identificaciones falsas, y mas vale que funcionen porque pague mucho dinero por ellas…además que podría salir mal? –dije rodando los ojos, porque realmente sabia que nos podrían suceder muchas cosas malas.

Cuando por fin llegamos hicimos fila para entrar, después de unos veinticinco minutos de espera llegamos ala puerta con el gorila que cuida la puerta, este nos echo una mirada… que hasta te sentías violada.

-Identificaciones señoritas. –dijo con voz ronca

-Claro. –conteste mientras sacaba nuestras identificaciones de mi bolso, las mostramos y después de inspeccionarlas por unos segundos nos dejo entrar.

-Vaya, eso fue…rápido. –dijo mi compañera con una sonrisa

-Lo se.

Entramos en el bar y podría jurar que olía a Sexo, Drogas, Alcohol y mas Sexo. Pero fuera de eso tenia muy buen ambiente. Mi amiga y yo nos apresuramos a ir ala barra por unas bebidas.

-Que desean ordenar señoritas? –pregunto el barman

Mire a Andy –Dos daiquiris. –conteste y el barman solo asintió y nos minutos después nos dio nuestras bebidas. Andy y yo tomamos barias bebidas, todas eran diferentes, colores, sabores, olores, … nos la estábamos pasando de lujo, no era nuestra primera vez en un bar así … pero nada se igualaba.

Después de un rato decidimos irnos a bailar , bailamos hasta morir, nuestros pies se movían por si solos, todo iba de maravilla, hasta conseguimos unos buenos chicos, nos separamos. De pronto vi la hora.

-Carajo! –dije demasiado alto, el chico con el que me estaba besando segundos antes me miro extrañado.

-Estas bien? –pregunto mientras me besaba el cuello, yo solamente apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje de mi. –Que te pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

-Mira me agradas … pero es hora de que me baya, quizás luego te vea.- le conteste restándole importancia, me aleje buscando a Andy pero no la encontraba y me estaba empezando a preocupar enserio.

Unos veinticinco minutos mas tarde la encontré muy acaramelada con un tipo que quizás nos doblaba la edad. Me acerque y los separe

-Andy … se nos hizo tarde, es hora de irnos –le dije tomándola de la mano, ella estaba demasiado ebria y aturdida.

-Ella no se va hasta que termine lo que ya teníamos empezado. –dijo con lujuria tanto como en la voz como en los ojos.

-Pues tendrás que esperar porque ella se va conmigo.

-Eso esta por verse –dijo jalándola asia el, la verdad es que no tenia tiempo para hablar así que tuve que sacar mi lado rudo, mi mano voló asia su nariz asiendo que le sangrara. –Que asco –musite.

-Maldita perra, ya veras!. – me grito antes de tomarme por los hombros y estrellarme contra la pared, levanto su mano para golpearme, pero yo le propicie un rodillazo en la ingle que lo dejo adolorido, porque callo de rodillas frente a mi, lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje asia atrás y cayo al piso y con el tacón de mi zapatilla pise sus genitales, el tipo soltó un grito de dolor.

-Vámonos ya –le dije a Andy corrimos ala entrada y cuando salimos, en el cielo se notaban esos colores claros que parecía que ya iba a amanecer

-Realmente pasamos tanto tiempo ahí? –dijo Andy asombrada

-Al parecer…

-Nos mataran.

-Lo se.

Cuando llegamos al auto ayude a que Andy se metiera…ella realmente esta mal, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Trate de encender el auto, pero este no prendía

-Vamos bebe… tu puedes –dije en susurros pero el auto no encendió

-Maldita sea!, carajo!, mierda! –grite golpeando el volante con la mano.

-Ahora que aremos?

-No lo se, déjame revisarlo –Salí del auto y abrí el cofre, la verdad es que no sabia mucho de mecánica, pero algo que si sabia era como arreglar este cacharro de mierda.

Cuando por fin encontré la falla y puede encenderlo Andy ya estaba dormida, yo solo empecé a manejar, el bar quedaba a una hora y media de mi casa, tendría que idear un plan, puesto que cuando llegara serian las seis treinta o siete. De camino a casa decidí dejar a Andy en su casa, ella no tenia la culpa unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa me orille y apague el auto y me gire para verla, su cabello negro estaba echo un desastre al igual que su diminuto vestido azul, y su maquillaje solo estaba algo corrido, me baje y camine asía su puerta la abrí y la sacudí un poco para que despertara.

-Mmmm? –contesto soñolienta

-Te quitare esa ropa…

-Mjum…

Di un suspiro largo, y empecé a quitarme la blusa negra que traía para después quitarme la falda por lo menos mi ropa si se veía limpia… los autos que pasaban me pitaban, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en otra cosa como para prestarles atención, le quite el vestido a Andy y me lo puse, me quedaba muy pequeño y pegado,.. me apresure a ponerle la falda y mí blusa… ella traía unas botas de piso así que no se vería como que salió de fiesta, gracias a dios en mi bolso tenia un cepillo para el cabello, se lo cepille y le hice una coleta y arregle un poco su maquillaje. Ahora se veía bien no parecía que se había ido de fiesta. Cerré su puerta y regrese a mi lado del auto. Con un pita labios que traía le escribí una nota.

Querida Andy, no importa lo que a mi me pase… no te ves tan mal, inventa cualquier escusa, te quiero mi pequeña. Bella

Le metí el papel entre sus senos, así estaría segura de que lo vería, volví a encender el auto y la lleve a su casa, cuando estacione la saque y la desperté

-Andy, escúchame con atención, te vine a dejar porque te sentías mal… no des explicaciones de donde estuvimos y no digas nada. Me entendiste?

-Si.

-de acuerdo te quiero.

Caminamos asia la entrada su madre no estaba en casa solo estaba su padre, pero el era un idiota así que no habría problemas la deje recostada en su habitación y le deje una pequeña nota en el buro

Recuerda. Tu no sabes nada. Discreción. Bella.

Me fui asía mi casa, ya sabia lo que me esperaba… pero no era tan malo, … cuando llegue mi madre estaba en la cocina, le reste importancia y me dispuse a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y darme una ducha.

-A donde crees que vas señorita? –dijo mi madre muy enojada

-A mi habitación?

-Isabella estoy muy harta, lo único que haces es comportarte como una total rebelde!, a donde "fuiste" –dijo enfatizando la palabra fuiste

-A dejar a Andy, se sentía mal y la deje en su casa.

-Y tu crees que soy idiota?, estoy harta de que destruyas mi vida, y sabes una cosa, te desconozco… no te puedo ni ver… lárgate a tu habitación de una buena vez! –grito furiosa

Yo solo rodé los ojos y subí cuando entre a mi habitación me quite los tacones y me metí al baño, tome una larga ducha que me relajara un poco.

Cuando Salí mi madre me esperaba con unas maletas y unas cajas

-Que haces en mi habitación? –le dije

-Te vas a ir de mi casa, hable con tu padre esta madrugada… y dijo que te fueras a vivir con el…

-No me voy a ir de aquí,… no puedes obligarme

-Isabella, o te vas con el o te vas ala calle… tu decides.- y con eso dicho se fue de mi habitación

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, tuve que cambiarme y hacer las maletas estaba terminado de hacerlas cuando entra mi madre

-Espero que hayas juntado todo … tu vuelo sale un una hora

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto y me dio mi boleto y se fue, ni siquiera se despidió de mi. Yo solo me fui a registrar mis maletas y a esperar que mi vuelo asía el infierno saliera.


	2. Problematica yo?

Mi vuelo salió después de media hora de espera… me quedaban tres horas de vuelo así que me empecé a relajar. Realmente no era tan malo lo que había decidido mi madre, porque yo se que me comportaba muy mal, para empezar no seguía las reglas de nadie, me gustaba andar de fiesta en fiesta, no me gustaba ir ala escuela y mucho menos ponía atención. Si era una completa rebelde, y eso me gustaba. Quizás mi rebeldía es porque mis padres se separaron hace varios años, yo me quede con mi mama y mi papa se fue a Londres donde conoció a una señora llamada Danielle que ya tenia un odioso hijo llamado Peter, ellos se casaron y mi padre se convirtió en un empresario que casi nunca estaba en casa.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto busque mi maleta, me disponía a esperar a que alguien me recogiera, cuando me sorprendió que padre estuviera esperándome.

-Isabella… -dijo

-Padre…

-Oh, te he extrañado tanto, en casa ya te están esperando, y ya hasta te conseguí una matricula en la escuela ala que va Peter …

-Gracias.

Fue lo único que me dijo, la verdad yo pensaba que me regañaría y castigaría, pero ni siquiera salió ala luz el tema… eso fue bueno. Llegamos a casa y Danielle y Peter nos esperaban

-Querida! Que bueno que llegas! –dijo Danielle con suma hipocresía

-Si, el gusto es mío –dije con mi sonrisa fingida

-Bueno Isabella, vamos a que desempaques, que mañana tienes un largo dia por delante –dijo Danielle

Yo solo asentí, entre menos palabras intercambie con aquella mujer mejor seria para mi. La casa era grande, … mi cuarto estaba en el segundo piso junto con la de Peter, bueno realmente era el mismo cuarto porque compartíamos un baño… mi cuarto estaba pintado rojo con blanco, la habitación tenia un closet gigante, un bonito tocador blanco y una cama con un edredón dorado. La habitación era muy bonita.

-Bueno, espero que te sientas a gusto, te dejaremos desempacar, nosotros nos iremos a comprarte tus cosas para la escuela, porque mañana iras. – dijo mi padre

-De acuerdo –le conteste girando los ojos

-Peter se quedara por si necesitas algo…

-Bien

Mi padre y Danielle se fueron y yo me quede en mi habitación… desempacando todo… no eran muchas cosas pero igual me era agotador, de la nada sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me tense

-Que quieres?, no puedes dejarme simplemente en paz?

-Claro que no!, volverás a hacer mia, te guste o no –dijo con la voz ronca

-Eres un imbécil, recuerda que ya no tengo quince años, bastardo.

-Pero igual, eres una fácil…

Me gire asía el y le propicie una cachetada

-Bien, así me gustan difíciles! –contesto se beso dos dedos de la mano y los puso en boca y después me giño un ojo, -Nos vemos bella mia! –y con eso se fue y yo rápidamente le puse el seguro ala puerta, volví a mis labores… cuando termine me a coste en la cama realmente estaba cansad, no se en que momento me quede dormida, solo me desperté cuando sentí que me echaron agua con un atomizador

-Niña levántate, es hora de que vayas ala escuela! –me grito Danielle para después irse y azotar mi puerta… me levante y me estire, necesitaba una ducha… la verdad es que anoche no pude dormir muy bien que digamos… tu pesadillas… de cuando Peter abuso de mi, esas imágenes iban y venían de mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza asiendo que esas imágenes salieran de mi cerebro, después de bañarme me puse el uniforme… era una falda de cuadros verdes con gris que me llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa gris y un sweater azul marino. La verdad no se me veía nada mal,… me puse las botas que dejaron al lado del uniforme, cepille mi cabello castaño dejando que se formaran las ondas y me maquille, no era un maquillaje cargado era polvo, rubor y delineado negro en los ojos,…me dejaron una bolsa donde había útiles escolares y una mochila. No me interesaba la escuela en california, mucho menos aquí en Londres así que solo tome un cuaderno multi materias una pluma y un lápiz, baje a desayunar un poco de cereal.

-Hija…-comenzó mi padre –Espero que por favor te comportes en esta escuela, toma –extendió un billete de cien dólares –es para tu consumo en la escuela.

-Te iras en el auto con Peter –dijo Danielle

-Bien,-conteste sin mucho animo

-Vamos Bella, se nos hace tarde –dijo Peter

Yo solo gire los ojos y me levante de mi asiento, tome mi mochila y Sali de la casa solo escuche un "que tengas suerte", Peter salió de la casa

-Bien vamos, -dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro al auto…era un jetta color negro, tome una bocanada de aire y subi al auto, el viaje fue tranquilo, llegamos ala escuela mas rápido de lo que pensé, esta escuela no tenia nada de especial, solo que en esta me seria mucho mas difícil salirme.

-Te acompañare por tu horario y tus libro –dijo Peter

-No gracias así estoy bien. –el no dijo nada mas y me tomo de la cintura jalándome asia el, empezó a caminar … me llevo hasta dirección donde pedí y mis libros y mi horario, Peter también me acompaño a mi casillero

-Bueno nena, nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo guiñándome un ojo, como lo detestaba enserio!

Mi primera clase era historia así que camine hacia el salón, entre y el maestro ya estaba ahí, me presento ante toda la clase

-Compañeros alumnos… ella es Isabella swan –dijo cortante –por favor siéntese… me senté en el único asiento libre que quedaba enseguida de una ventana, la mire por unos segundo y después me agache… pasaron los minutos, me sentía ajena ala clase, de pronto sentí como la tiza caía en mí cabeza

-Señorita swan, me podría contestar la pregunta que le acabo de hacer? –dijo el maestro

-Eh, se la contestaría si lo hubiera escuchado pero no lo hice…-conteste mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza

-Entonces debería poner mas atención…

-Lo aria si me interesara su clase.

El maestro se quedo callado unos minutos quizás se estaba debatiendo entre regañarme o no.

-Por favor maestro, siga con la clase, no se detenga por mi, estoy segura que los demás si la quieren escuchar.

El simplemente reanudo su clase y yo me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, el timbre sonó y yo Sali del aula y me dirigí a mi segunda clase ala cual no puse atención… el resto del dia fue igual, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo compre un sándwich y un jugo, vi a Peter sentado en una mesa con sus amigos. El era horrible.

Después de comer me tocaba la clase de música, esa clase si me interesaba así que me fui al aula y no había nadie entre y había un lindo piano de cola color blanco era tan lindo, me senté en banquillo, levante la tapadera del teclado y toque las teclas de marfil, se sentía bien, serré mis ojos y empecé a tocar una dulce melodía, podía escuchar como entraba las personas pero no me importo y seguí tocando… sentí como alguien se paraba junto a mi y me observaba cuando termine de tocar abrí los ojos…

-Que haces sentada en mi piano? –dijo un chico… de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes

-Ni que fuera tu piano –dije ala defensiva

-Eres retrasada o que?, que no ves ahí dice mi nombre –dijo apuntándome a una pequeña plaquita que decía "Edward Cullen"

-No claro que no soy retrasada, lo que pasa es que tu eres un idiota –dije en una sonrisa

-No soy idiota…pero quizás tu si lo seas –dijo dándome un leve empujón, yo se lo regrese pero metí un pie para que se callera. En efecto callo al piso y yo puse un pie en su pecho

-A mi nadie me dice idiota –me disponía a irme cuando el sostuvo mi pie en su pecho y por lo cual yo caí se movió rápidamente y quedo a sobre mi, yo lo quise golpear pero atrapo todos mis intentos de golpes

-A si que eres fierita he –dijo alzando una ceja

-Estudiantes!, separados –Grito una voz mayor

El chico que se quedo viéndome a los ojos

-Edward! –Volvió esa voz… el se quito de en sima y yo me levante

-Muy mal jóvenes, por eso se irán a detención ahora mismo –dijo mientras sacaba un bloc de notas –Nombres?

-Isabella swan –dije en un susurro

-Baya eres la nueva… quien diría

-Edward cullen.

-Que nuevas contigo, que no piensas cambiar? –pregunto el señor

-Espero que no –contesto con vehemencia

El señor solo nos dio el papel y nos mando a detención

Caminamos en silencio realmente no me importaba estar ahí, cuando llegamos ala sala de detención otro señor nos pido el papel y las firmo pero no nos las dio

-Vaya la chica nueva –dijo con una risa –Soy el señor Josh un gusto –me ofreció la mano y yo se la estreche, no se por que pero me cayo bien

-Edward quien diría! –se rio –Bueno no es raro que estés por aquí… siéntense y esperen a que terminen sus clases. Yo me senté cerca de la ventana.

-He chicos tengo que salir… en un momento regreso. –y con eso salió y yo me pare de mi lugar y fui directo ala ventana

-A donde vas? –pregunto el chico que tenia enseguida

-A donde crees? –conteste, abrí la ventana y me Sali… tome mi mochila-Adiós!, empecé a caminar,… realmente no tenia a donde ir así que solo me senté debajo de un árbol y empecé a garabatear en mi mochila.


	3. nuevos amigos?

Me quede sentada ahí hasta que todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir, en ese entonces me fui a recargar en el auto de Peter. Unos minutos mas tarde vi al chico con el que me pele en la clase de música, el era guapo, tenia la espalda ancha y formada, tenia musculatura pero, nada exagerada, unos lindos ojos color verde, cabello revuelto y color bronce y dorado no se su cabello era raro pero lindo, el también me observaba, me perdí en su mirada

-Oye, vámonos, ya tengo hambre –dijo Peter quitándole la alarma al auto

-Claro.

Me subí al auto en estado de transe, cuando llegamos a casa no había nadie mas que una nota en la cocina

"estoy en un viaje de trabajo, no me esperen… los quiere papa"

"no me esperen despiertos estoy ocupada…. Mama"

Me importaba poco lo que ellos digieran, así que subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación me tire en la cama y prendí el televisor, no se cuando pero me quede dormida. Cuando por fin desperté ya había oscurecido y tenia demasiada hambre, me levante y me quite el uniforme me y me puse unos mini shorts y una blusa súper grande así me sentía cómoda, baje las escales y entre ala cocina solo para ayarme con Peter y la bola de idiotas que eran sus amigos.

-Mira ahí esta la puta –dijo Daniel, uno de sus amigos el era rubio con cabellera larga, ojos azules y piel blanca

-Ja ja ja…-reí sin humor –Que gracioso eres

-No es mas que la verdad –dijo Peter

-y ustedes son unos idiotas –conteste mientras caminaba asia al refrigerador, saque la comida congelada y la metí al micro en lo que esperaba a que se calentara solo escuche insultos provenidos de aquellos idiotas, cuando mi comida estuvo preparada lo tome y camine asía la salida de la cocina donde me tope con Frederick otro amigo de Peter,

-vaya sigues igual de buena zorrita –dijo con cierta picardía

-vete al carajo –dije reanudando mi paso el solo rio y me pellizco una nalga, yo solo seguí mi camino, solo quería entrar en mi habitación. Me tire en la cama y comí un poco para después ir por mi lap top y encenderla tenia que comunicarme con Andy. Nos mandamos varios correos electrónicos diciendo que había pasado con nuestras vidas en los últimos dos días a ella le había ido bien, su madre no se dio cuenta.

Dirán que soy rara pero normalmente duermo mucho cuando no tengo nada que hacer, por lo tanto me volví a quedar dormida. Me desperté ala mañana siguiente y tome una ducha, me cambie y baje a desayunar todo estaba desierto, así que me senté flácidamente a comer cereal cuando Peter apareció

-nos vamos ya…

-porque? –apenas estoy desayunando

-por que lo digo yo, al menos que te quieras ir caminando.

Rodé los ojos furiosa y me levante de mi asiento para caminar al auto, subí en el enfurruñada

El viaje fue tranquilo cuando llegamos ala escuela sus amigos de volada se acercaron a el

-y como te fue anoche? –escuche que le preguntaban, realmente no me importaba que es lo que le decían así que camine un poco y llegue a unas mesas, me senté en una de ellas

-hola… -escuche a una voz femenina, alce la mirada y me encontré con una chica muy bonita de cabello negro y corto con las puntas apuntando en direcciones diferentes, tenia facciones de duendecillo, ella esta muy bonita –soy Alice cullen, y tu eres?

-bella swan

-oh, un gusto… y que te parece la escuela?

-pues me da igual, no tengo necesidades por las cuales venir

-vaya eres igual a mi hermano –dijo en un susurro

-que? –pregunte

-no nada… emm me caes muy bien, presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas… así que ven con nosotros ala hora del almuerzo –dijo ella muy cordial, no se por que pero acepte todo era mejor que estar sola. El timbre sonó y me fui a mi primera clase,.. ala cual no preste atención, ni ala siguiente y así sucesivamente… el dia era una mierda como todos. Ala quinta me tocaba biología entre en el aula y me senté en un asiento que me pareció agradable enseguida de la ventana.

-muévete de mi silla –escuche una voz muy familiar, alce la vista y vi al chico con el que me había peleado ayer

-no quiero. –el me fulmino con la mirada

-muévete! –volvió a repetir exasperado

-no quiero

Y en eso entro el profesor y se acerco a mi

-vaya Isabella has agarrado un buen compañero de laboratorio, ahora empezaremos la clase –dijo alejándose, pero el Edwin se quedo parado a mi lado

-vamos Edward no tenemos todo el dia, así que siéntate ya

Edwin solo me miro con odio y se sentó en la silla contigua ala mia. Yo lo ignore y mire por la ventana… llevaba unos minutos cuando algo me picaba el hombro

-oye que no piensas poner atención? –pregunto Edwin

-no

-porque?

-y por que si?, no tiene sentido alguno –me explique

-vaya, eres interesante. Eres peleonera y además no pones atención en clases quien diría – me dijo con una sonrisa

-claro lo que tu digas –dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-eres rara

-lo tomare como un cumplido Edwin –conteste

El chico solo se soltó en unas carcajadas en voz alta

-señorito cullen, podría compartir con la clase ese gracioso chiste? –le dijo el profesor exaltado

-este.. no … por favor prosiga. –contesto Edwin

-ala próxima se va a detención –advirtió el maestro

-por que te reíste? –pregunte

-eres la primera chica que conozco que no sepa mi nombre –dijo en una sonrisa

-pero claro que lo se te llamas Edwin… -el solo reprimió una carcajada mas

-para tu información es Edward

-oh, lo siento Edwin

-es Edward

-claro.

La clase finalizo y yo junte mis cosas, tome mi mochila y Sali, camine hacia la cafetería, en la entrada me encontré con Alice

-te esperaba –me dijo en una sonrisa –vamos, los demás quieren conocerte. Ella me tomo del brazo y caminamos atreves de las personas hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraban dos chicos y una chica muy guapos los tres; un chico tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y un poco rizado, era alto y musculoso mientras que el otro tenia el cabello color miel, ojos azules y se parecía mucho ala chica pero ella tenia el cabello largo y tenia unas curvas fenomenales

-chicos ella es bella –dijo Alice

-hola –dije un poco tímida

-hola –contestaron todos

-mira el es Emmett –dijo Alice, apuntando al chico musculoso

-el es Jasper y ella su hermana Rosalie –me dijo apuntando al chico y ala chica –son mellizos

-oh … un gusto –dije una sonrisa

-siéntate… -me dijo Rosalie con una cordial sonrisa, y yo la obedecí estábamos platicando todos muy agusto cuando sentí una voz en mi cuello, y de volada avente el puño

-vaya una chica agresiva –dijo Emmett, y yo voltie a ver quien era

-oh, lo siento Edwin … es el instinto –conteste bajando la mano, pero todos estallaron en risas menos Edwin

-vaya … además ya le puso sobrenombre a Edward! Ella es genial –dijo esta vez Jasper

-ok, primero me haces que me vaya a detención, luego me quitas mi lugar en biología y ahora me quitas a mis amigos? –dijo Edwin con los ojos entrecerrados –eres increíble

-acostúmbrate Eddie –le dijo Emmett –la chica se queda con nosotros –Edwin solo giro los ojos y se sentó a mi lado, todos seguimos hablando, pero Edwin era el único que no participaba

-bella, levántate! – me dijo Peter, que salió de la nada

-porque no quiero –conteste

-vámonos

-no

-necesito que vengas ahora –dijo casi en un grito, me levante y camine a la salida con el

-que quieres?

-no quiero que estés con los cullen's – dijo enojado

-porque?

-por que lo digo yo

-tu no eres nadie para mandarme –le dije dándome la vuelta, pero el me jalo, y me pego una cachetada, que me dolió hasta el alma

-no me dejes nunca con la palabra en la boca –y con eso se fue el desgraciado yo solo me quede parada, tenia ganas de llorar y sentía que la mejilla me iba a sangrar , de seguro estaba súper roja ... puse un mechón de cabello en esa parte y entre de nuevo al comedor

-todo bien bella? –me dijo Jasper

-si, emm se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase, -dije tomando mis cosas –este … los veo luego chicos un gusto en conocerlos –y sin decir nada mas me fui de ahí y me metí al baño, me mire en el espejo,… me mejilla estaba hinchada .. y dolía parecía que se me iba a hacer un moretón quise cubrirlo con maquillaje pero aun así se seguía notando, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro… las limpie y Sali de baño pero me tope con algo duro

-lo siento, … yo no veía por donde iba caminando …-voltie asia arriba para darme cuenta de que era Edwin, el solo me vio y me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta los jardines mas alejados de los edificios, pronto llegamos aun gran árbol enseguida de un cerco

-que hacemos aquí? –pregunte

-solo observa – dejo su mochila en el piso y trepo al cerco y después tomo una rama del árbol y despareció –pásame las mochilas rápido –y yo se las lance –ahora sube, es fácil y no tenemos mucho tiempo – la verdad es que no se porque lo obedecí… cuando tome la rama del árbol me di cuenta que había una casita… entre en ella, era de madera y algo estrecha pero igual cabíamos los dos.


End file.
